


After Party

by FirePurpleStar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePurpleStar/pseuds/FirePurpleStar
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 6





	After Party

His play had been a big success, and all of the RFA had taken Zen out to celebrate. _ _ _ started feeling a little under the weather so she excused herself to the restroom. As she got up Zen’s garnet eyes followed her. Zen leaned to the side and whispered “ Hey Jaehee, will you see if she’s alright?” She rolled her eyes. “She’s just going to the bathroom Zen.” He sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. “ Did you see her face? she doesn’t look good. Please Jaehee. I’ll give you an autographed poster if you just see if she’s alright..please.” She smiled “ Really?! You’d do that? Okay okay. I’ll check on her.” Jaehee went into fangirl mode as she flitted off to the restroom.   
When Jaehee entered the restroom she heard whimpering and saw _ _ _ leaning over the sink clutching her stomach. Jaehee rushed to her side “ _ _ _! Are you alright should I get you a ride home?” _ _ _looked at Jaehee with her face twisted in pain. “ Jae..it.. hurts! Owww..” Jaehee looked at her with concern. “ What hurts, what can I do?” She had her eyebrows knitted together “ I don’t know, Ugh!” She grabbed her side and fell to the floor. “ _ _ _!” She kneeled beside her and started rubbing her back. “ Okay, I’m getting Zen.” She grabbed Jaehee’s hand “ No! Please don’t leave me here alone! Please.” She sat back down “ Okay okay just relax. I’m going to call Zen, okay?” _ _ _ nodded as she winced at the pain. Jaehee rubbed her head, trying to comfort her.  
Zen watched as Seven teased Yoosung about his video games, but he was getting impatient. Then his phone started ringing on the table in front of him. “Jaehee why are you calling me.” She sighed “Well, I can’t leave _ _ _ right now. Zen, she needs you she’s in an immense amount of pain.” His eyes went wide and disconnected the call as he raced over to the women’s bathroom. He could have dropped to his knees when he saw _ _ _. With Jaehee sitting on the floor with _ _ _ head in her lap laying in the fetal position clutching her stomach groaning and whimpering. “_ _ _!” He rushed towards her “ what is going on?” Jaehee was petting her hair. “ I don’t know what happened, I came in here and she collapsed, begging me not to leave her.” Zen kneeled next to her and stroked her cheek, she felt sweaty and had lost the color in her face.  
“ Honey, I need to get you out of the bathroom. I need you to get up. Then we can go home okay?” She winced in pain “ It hurts, it hurts so bad I don’t know if I can.” Zen knitted his brows together, and looked over to Jaehee, she shrugged her shoulders. “ I think she must be in a lot of pain Zen, you need to get her to the hospital.” The blood drained from his face “ What, Hospital are you serious!?” He squeezed her hand, and she looked at him with worry in her eyes. “Z-Zen” He looked down “ What is it, baby?” He said softly “ I don’t know what to do, I don’t think I can stand up.” He stroked her hand with his thumb “ Well, I’ll just have to carry you then. Princess style.” He grinned “ Are you kidding me?” He smiled at her “ I am one hundred percent serious.” He took her arm and put it over his neck and tucked his arm under her legs “ Okay here we go one...two...three.” He lifted her princess style just like he said “Okay beautiful let's get you to the hospital, Jaehee the door please.” She nodded and opened the door for them. Zen sauntered out of the restroom holding _ _ _ on his arms. He hurried to his car “ Do you want the back or the front?” “ The back, that way I can lie down.” He nodded   
“ Heya Zen!” Yoosung ran up to him with Seven, Jumin and Jaehee following not far behind. “Is _ _ _ okay? Jaehee said she’s in a lot of pain.” Zen sighed “Can you get the door?” He pointed his chin towards the back door. “Oh yeah, sure.” Yoosung opened the door and Zen laid her down gently and shut the door. “ No, I don’t think she’s okay. I’m taking her to the hospital. I am grateful for you guys taking us out, I’m sorry we have to leave, but I need to be there for my princess” Zen said worriedly “ Let us know if you need anything.” Seven stated in a concerned tone. “ Yes, and inform us as soon as you are aware of her condition,” Jumin said. Zen nodded his head “will do, thanks, guys. I’ll update you soon.”   
Once in a room at the hospital, Zen sat in a chair next to the bed rubbing circles on her back. Occasionally she would let out a whimper or groan sometimes even a sob, and every time it made Zen feel useless. “ What can I do _ _ _?” She had her back to him. “I’m thirsty can you get me some water with those crushed ice cubes in them?” She asked weakly “Yes! Of course, I’ll be right back” When Zen returned he helped her sit up and put the straw to her lips. “ Slowly now, don’t drink too much.” Just as he set the cup down, the doctor walked in “ We got all your results back and the pain is coming from an ovarian cyst hemorrhage. It’s extremely painful, I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner.” Zen’s heart dropped “oh my god! Is she going to be okay? Can she still have babies?” Zen said frantically, _ _ _ shook her head “It’s just a cyst on her ovaries, it won’t affect her ability to have children. You’ll be going through a healing process, so take it easy and Give yourself a week or two to recover, lots of rest. I’ll prescribe some pain killers then you are good to be discharged” Zen rubbed her forehead, petting her hair. “ Thank you, doctor,” Zen said politely and the doctor nodded and left the room.  
Once they finally got home, he helped her to bed. “ I’d cuddle you all night long if I could, but I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. I’ m going to restrain myself and practice some lines If you want me I’ll be in the living room. Please tell me if you need anything, even if it’s just a kiss and I’ll come running you know I love you.” He said as he kissed her head _ _ _nodded “ Thank you, for everything tonight. I’m sorry I ruined your night.” Zen’s eyes went soft “ Oh my god you are too cute of course you’d think of me before yourself. It’s okay I quite enjoy taking care of you. I need you to depend on me every once in a while. Now got to sleep!” He said with a smile, and he made sure he was there for every little thing she needed even the occasional kiss.


End file.
